home sweet home
by Mandikaedaniels
Summary: Edward leaves Bella heartbroken and alone in the woods. Jacob and his friends save her. She starts hanging out with Jacob more and more and soon she forgets all about Edward. She falls in love with Jacob. When her chance to become a famous Hollywood act
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here it goes I do not own twilight or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**Summary: Edward leaves Bella heartbroken and alone in the woods. Jacob and his friends save her. She starts hanging out with Jacob more and more and soon she forgets all about Edward. She falls in love with Jacob. When her chance to become a famous Hollywood actress comes though she is ready to pass it by until that is Jacob tells her to take it. After she leaves forks Jacob doesn't contact her anymore. Now ten years later Bella still can't get him off her mind. She is once more returning to forks. She keeps dreaming about marrying Jacob, but now that they are grown up will things work out. Read and please review**

Chapter one-goodbye Hollywood

Everyone knows Bella Donaldson. Thankfully no one knows that I am Bella Swan, when I am not acting—Like now. I am on my way back to forks, Washington. That is where I grew up. After ten years of acting I was going back to the one place in the world I wanted to be. The acting wasn't so bad at first. My friends had visited constantly and had called daily. The calls stopped though and soon none of them had time to return calls. I offered to fly them to Hollywood and they all just said they didn't have time. I missed them and none of them even cared. I wanted my old life back. That is why when my ten year contract ended I didn't sign the new one.

I stared at the house I had grown up in. Charlie had put the house up a few years ago. What he didn't know was I bought the house. Charlie had remarried about a year ago and moved to Worthington, Minnesota. So here I was back on forks wondering why I had waited so long to return. The furniture arrived yesterday so all I had to do was make my bed. I smiled at the thought. Being in Hollywood had changed me a lot. I wasn't that shy little mousy girl anymore. My klutziness was even lacking nowadays. I was confident and in control. At least I was till saw the house. It looked exactly as I remembered it. I pulled myself together and slowly got out of my truck. It was a red dodge ram 1500. I loved that truck. Not as much as I loved the 1964 ford truck Charlie bought me years ago--I still loved my dodge.

I sat on the sofa a few hours later enjoying an amazing cheese pizza. At least my cooking skills hadn't disappeared. I checked my phone—Twenty-seven messages. Ten were from my parents, seven from my agent and the other ten were unknown numbers. I had been gone for less than two days. I called my parents first. They were excited that I was doing something for me. They were disappointed that I hadn't given them any warning but they were excited that I was getting out of Hollywood. My mom asked where I was and when I told her I was in forks she about fell over. She said that she was near forks and asked if she could stop by. I told her sure.

"Bella" Renee squealed when she saw me. I gave her a giant hug. I had missed her a lot.  
"It is good to see you mom" I smiled, "how did you know I was going to go to forks though?"  
"You always loved forks, you called it home when you first started acting" she laughed

"Oh I guess that makes sense"

"Well of course" mom laughed. I could tell she wanted to know why I was here and why I had chosen forks over anywhere else in the world.

"Go ahead and ask" I laughed

"Why did you quit acting I thought you loved it" mom asked. That was not what I was expecting.

"It was great at first" I smiled sadly, "but I have felt so cut off from my friends and family"

"Oh honey, I am glad you are finally giving it up. Have you told your friends yet?" she smiled

"No I wanted to stop by tomorrow and surprise Jacob" I said. He was really the reason I had moved back to forks. I fell in love with him when Edward Cullen had left me in the middle of the forest alone and heartbroken.

Renee and I caught up and I invited her to stay the night. She of course shrieked and soon we had the fireplace lit up and marshmallows out. She questioned me about all the actors i had worked with and then she asked the most shocking question ever.

"Have you talked to or seen Edward?" She gave me a look that said i had to answer.

"No," I said, "not since he left me in the forest...Jasper and Emmett call me once in a while but i have not talked to him or even heard from him since he left."

"Honey are you over him?" she asked

"Edward? Yes, Jacob? No," I sighed

**Authors Notes**

**Mandi-well this was fun, i think you all get the point Bella loves Jacob**

**Bella-yea so you are in still in love with Jason Loghry...and he has been gone for like ten years**

**Mandi-It has only been seven years and so what he is a hard guy to get over and he was my best friend...along with Nikki**

**Renee-you are just in denial**

**Mandi- yea but i enjoy being blissfully ignorant**

**Jacob-ignorant??? I would say blonde and ditzy**

**Mandi- I am not blonde or ditzy....that was mean...where is my bat??? (digging through closet of guns and knives)...Found it now i am gonna get you Jacob**

**Jacob runs screaming form the room being chased by Mandi and her bat**

**Bella-please review come on Renee we should probably find the mop and the first-aid kit**

**Renee-I'll get the swifter it works better you get the first-aid kit.........review folks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here it goes I do not own twilight or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**Summary: Edward leaves Bella heartbroken and alone in the woods. Jacob and his friends save her. She starts hanging out with Jacob more and more and soon she forgets all about Edward. She falls in love with Jacob. When her chance to become a famous Hollywood actress comes though she is ready to pass it by until that is Jacob tells her to take it. After she leaves forks Jacob doesn't contact her anymore. Now ten years later Bella still can't get him off her mind. She is once more returning to forks. She keeps dreaming about marrying Jacob, but now that they are grown up will things work out. Read and please review**

Chapter two-facing Jacob

Once Renee left I had a hard time finding something to do. So I hooked up the hose and fired away at cleaning my truck. I was bored and I was dying to talk to Jacob. At least my truck was clean. I fired it up and headed towards La push. Billy was sitting outside on the porch.

"Well if it isn't big ol' Hollywood swan" Billy smiled.

"Hey how's it going?" I laughed sitting down beside him.

"Well good if I do say so myself" he smiled. Jacob walked out the door. Probably to come see who Billy was talking to.

"Who is your guest dad?" he asked

"Jacob look a little closer" I smiled. He leaned closer and I slapped him, "next time you tell me to go to Hollywood and don't call I will hit harder."

"Bella?" Jacob smiled in shock.

"Yep it is me?" I smiled.

"Wow you look different" he said

"Gee thanks I hadn't noticed" I teased him. Billy laughed and offered to bring me a drink. I gladly accepted. He handed me the glass of watermelon pucker—A rather fruity alcoholic drink. I sipped at the drink and talked with Billy and Jacob. One of the guys from the pack pulled up in a faded black ford. He saw my truck and whistled appreciatively.

"Damn Swan you got a nice ride there!" he said. Jacob turned to look at my truck and his jaw dropped.

"Is that a…"he grinned.

"Dodge ram 1500"I smiled, "my ford crashed in Hollywood, I had to get it replace."

"You crashed the ford" Billy said shocked.

"Nope, some Hollywood big shot ran her over" I sighed. Everyone looked at me in shock. I just smiled and laughed. I steered the conversation away from my truck and before we realized it, it was getting late out. I told Billy and Jake I would catch them later and bid a farewell to the others. Jake jumped up and offered to walk me to my truck.

"Why are you here Bella?" he demanded the minute we were out of earshot.

"Forks was my first home, I am done with acting. I can't stand it. If you don't want me to come over fine, I won't visit when you are around. But, I am not leaving" I said getting in my truck and taking off. I was still reeling from the conversation when I got home.

_Jacob's pov_

I watched in shock as she peeled out of the driveway. I groaned as Hailey walked up the steps. She leaned over and kissed me.

"Was that Bella? The Hollywood chick everyone is talking about? Wait wasn't she the girl that you and your friends rescued in the forest?" Hailey questioned animatedly. I couldn't stand her. She drove me completely nuts. She continued to chatter on and on. Finally I growled at her to shut up. She looked at me in surprise but blessed silence followed. She took my hand in hers as we made our way inside. Billy was on me the second I entered the door.

"What did you say?" Billy said steering me back out the door.

"I asked her why she is here, I mean doesn't she have to get back to Hollywood or something" I sneered walking back inside. I pulled Hailey close and kissed her soundly on the lips. We were both breathing hard when Billy walked in. He frowned at us but didn't say anything.

"You children behave," Billy said walking out. (Yes walking—while Bella was in Hollywood he had surgery to help him walk. Bella sent him the money and paid for everything)

I turned back to Hailey and smiled. She smiled back before beginning as tirade on bridesmaids' dresses. Leigh was getting married. I pretended to listen and occasionally nodded. She went on for an hour before she realized that I wasn't paying any attention. She kissed my cheek and reminded me about our date tomorrow. I smiled and just about swore when I remembered the date. Hailey drove off in her moms little car.

**Author's notes**

**Me: yea second chapter is up _(dances around room holding a cat)_**

**Bella: what is with the cat seriously?**

**Me: this is milkshake! He is 10 years old today!!**

**Bella: ummmm…:o**

**Jacob: dude dodges are awesome trucks!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: yes, yes they are**

**Jacob: why did you chose the ram 1500 though**

**Me: it is a sexy truck and my ex drove a dodge ram…although I hate him so idk why I just liked the truck get over it _(grabs a lamp from desk and hit Jacob over the head with it. Jacob is "sleeping" on the floor)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here it goes I do not own twilight or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**Summary: Edward leaves Bella heartbroken and alone in the woods. Jacob and his friends save her. She starts hanging out with Jacob more and more and soon she forgets all about Edward. She falls in love with Jacob. When her chance to become a famous Hollywood actress comes though she is ready to pass it by until that is Jacob tells her to take it. After she leaves forks Jacob doesn't contact her anymore. Now ten years later Bella still can't get him off her mind. She is once more returning to forks. She keeps dreaming about marrying Jacob, but now that they are grown up will things work out. Read and please review**

**(A.N. I have decided this story is boring so I have added a few twists. Muahahahahaha!)**

Chapter three-shocking news

Bella pulled her truck into the driveway and sighed in frustration. She grabbed her purse from the truck and walked towards the house. She was opening the front door when a silver volvo pulled up into the driveway. Bella wasn't sure whether to faint from shock or yell in unresolved anger when Edward Cullen stepped out from the volvo.

"It's good to see you Bella" he smiled.

"It is nice to see you too..." Bella said, "why don't you come in."

"Bella i am sorry" he said taking the chair she offered him.

"Edward it is OK...I eventually got over it" she smiled faintly

"I know I watched you everyday on TV and Alice and I saw every movie," he said softly, "I never should have left, It was the biggest mistake I ever made."

"Edward I don't know what to say" Bella smiled. She liked that he had watched her and that he regretted leaving her. She only wished that it was Jacob in her house.

"Bella please say you are gonna go out with me" he pleaded with her.

"I would like that" she said. Since Jacob obviously didn't care what she did she was gonna make her self happy. Some way somehow she would find a way to forget that edward left her and fall in love with him again.

"Thank god" he smiled kissing her. Bella leaned into him and softly kissed him back. She pulled back gasping for breath. She smiled softly.

******

Jacob looked at Hailey in shock.

"I don't like that whore, you shouldn't like her either" Hailey whined, "she dumped you remember?"

"Hailey I dumped her if anything she should hate me not the other way around" Jacob groaned annoyed with her bashing Bella. Hailey pouted, upset over being corrected. Besides Jacob still loved her, he just couldn't be with her. James had made sure of that. All he had to was get her drunk enough and he got what neither Edward or Jacob had. Bella in his bed. Then there had been Jasper and Emmett tailing after her. She was bound to marry one of the stupid blood thirsty Cullens.

Authors Notes.

Mandi:Tee hee hee

Bella:why are you doing this to me?

Jacob:nasty evil witch

Mandi: be nice, i have a gun and i know how to shoot

Kae: But you don't know how to aim, load, or hold the gun so hahahahahahahaha

Edward: I can give you a bat Mandi

Mandi:thank you Edward

Mandi grabs the bat and hits Jacob and Kae on the head. they fall to the ground "sleeping"

Bella: well that was fun---why James?

Mandi: he is hot, hot, hot, hot, and hot

Bella: true

Edward: yuck girl talk

Mandi: go away Edward you are not welcome in our chat

Bella: Mandi get over it

Mandi: read and review i have plotting to do


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here it goes I do not own twilight or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**Summary: Edward leaves Bella heartbroken and alone in the woods. Jacob and his friends save her. She starts hanging out with Jacob more and more and soon she forgets all about Edward. She falls in love with Jacob. When her chance to become a famous Hollywood actress comes though she is ready to pass it by; until that is, Jacob tells her to take it. After she leaves forks Jacob doesn't contact her anymore. Now ten years later Bella still can't get him off her mind. She is once more returning to forks. She keeps dreaming about marrying Jacob, but now that they are grown up will things work out. Read and please review!!**

**CHAPTER 4 **

{A.N. OK so I went back and fix a few things in the previous chapters so if you havn't read them yet please do so before you read on...I is so excited about this story...it makes me smiley :):):):):):):):)}

(Alice POV)

Alice watched from afar. She was waiting for Bella and Jacob to come to their senses. She smiled when she saw Bella accepting Edward back into her life. This was a good start. Eventually Jacob would figure out Edward was back and hopefully would figure out that Bella was pregnant when she left. Alice smirked when she saw Jacob's girlfriend drive by. She'd called the girl days ago and told her that Bella was coming back. She just wanted to see everyone happy. Victoria was in love with Edward but so long as Bella was still in love with him there was no chance he would notice Victoria's advances. Bella still didn't know what had happened to her daughter. The doctor that stole her would pay though. Carlisle and Esme had finally tracked the little girl down. She would be nine now. Alice saw the little girl and couldn't help but adore her. The girl knew she was adopted and a few months ago her adoptive parents were killed in a car accident. That was when Alice had the first vision about the girl. She was at the girls side the next day. She went to the foster system that was holding the little girl and had explained to them the story. They had released her into Carlisle and Esme's care the next day. Alice was trying to find a way to approach Bella though with the news.

Alice slowly made her way to the door the next day. She knocked loudly and waited for Bella to answer.

(Bella POV)

I heard the knocking on the door and slowly made my way over. I wasn't sure what to think when I open the door and saw Alice. I smiled and gave her a hug. She looked a little nervous and I wondered what she had to say.

"Bella lets go sit down" she said nervously.

"of course come on" I smiled. I led her to the living room. Esme was coming later in the week to help me redecorate the house.

"Bella I found Serenity" She said. I gasped. She found my daughter after all these years, My daughter had been found.

"Oh my god, where is she? Where is my baby?" I cried happily.

"She is with Carlisle and Esme...there is something you need to know" Alice said "She doesn't know that she was kiddnapped...she knows she was adopted and that her adoptive parents are dead. They were good people and they loved that little girl alot they didn't know the adoption was illegal...We explained to her that her birth mom loved her very much and that you have been wondering about her, her whole life."

"It's OK i understand...my baby is still alive...when can i see her?" I laughed hysterically nine years has passed since i had lost my little girl and i wanted to hold her close again.

"Esme is bringing her tomorrow and she is also bringing her stuff" Alice smiled. I couldn't believe it my little girl was coming back to me.

"I have to bring her to meet Billy...He is gonna love her" I chatted away happily. Alice laughed. she made an excuse an hour later and promised to come over at nine the following morning. I watched her go and began to wonder if Edward knew about Serenity. I picked up my keys and headed towards Billy's house. I pulled into the driveway and smiled.

(General POV)

Bella walked up to the steps smiling. She knocked on the door. She almost pouted when Jacob answered but instead gave him a big smile.

"Is Billy home?" She smiled, "I have some news for him"

"Yeah i guess hold on," he grunted annoyed at her for showing up. Billy came out a few minutes later smiling.

"hey kiddo whats up?" he smiled giving her a hug

"Can't I just stop by to chat?" she laughed

"Alright kid now I know something is up so either tell me what is up or i am gonna call your mom" He said

"Alice and Carlisle found Serenity...I am bringing her over tomorrow" She smiled softly

"Really...thats great I finally get to meet my granddaughter" He laughed softly.

"I never got the chance to tell Jacob" Bella sighed, "I was too afraid at first and then when I was finally ready to tell him he wouldn't take my calls. I didn't want him to be with me because of the baby. I never really got the chance to explain because she was kidnapped and it didn't seem right to tell him he was a dad and then tell him his daughter had been kidnapped. Do you think i should tell him?"

"He has the right to know and maybe you should do it now. Then instead of just bringing her here i will come over." Billy said

"thank you billy...will you send him out please?" Bella asked nervously.

"of course" Billy smiled. Jacob came out a few minutes later glaring at her.

"What the hell do you want Isabella?" Bella winced and swallowed hard.

"I have something to tell you..Some thing that should have been said ten years ago" She said, "Jacob when I left fork for Hollywood I was pregnant...with our daughter."

"What the hell do you mean pregnant" he glared unbelieving. Bella winced at his tone and slowly proceeded.

"about a month after i left i started to feel sick every day and I went to a doctor and found out i was pregnant. It was a little girl she was three weeks premature. I was really sick after she was born and I was unconscious for a week. During that week the doctor who delivered her kidnapped her and ran off. I almost gave up hope of her even being alive until this afternoon. The Cullens have been helping me try to find her and we finally found her. Her name is Serenity. I am bringing her home tomorrow. " Bella explained. Jacob dumped his ice tea on her and called her several names before storming off. Bella burst out crying. Billy flew out the door and gathered her in his arms. Bella let the tears fall. Finally calming herself Bella apologized for breaking down. Billy laughed it off.

"Bella you are not driving home. who do you want me to call to bring you home?" He said sternly.

"Can you please call Edward?" Bella sniffled handing Billy her phone," his number is programmed in the phone"

Billy nodded and called Edward. With a promise to keep Bella from leaving, Billy hung up. Edward arrived twenty minutes later. Bella ran to him and he wrapped her in a hug. Billy promised to bring the truck the next day. With that Edward helped Bella into his car and they drove off.

"tell me what this is all about" Edward said when they got back to her house.

"They found Serenity...Mine and Jacob's Daughter," Bella cried softly

"oh honey it is ok everything is gonna be ok" He said. Bella went to bed shortly after that and Edward left for his own house. Several hours later though Bella awoke from a nightmare and felt the nee to leave the house. She remembered that her truck was at Billy's and decided just to walk. She was several blocks away when she heard footsteps behind her. she spun around a nd found...JAMES!

AUTHORS NOTES

Mandi: James James James he is back once more yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
Bella-I hate you so much right now  
Edward-this is not fair i finally get her back and you have her damn kid show up

Jacob-why me why now i hate kids

Mandi-would you all shut up and quit complaining...I learned how shoot the gun and load it.

Edward and Jacob-oh shit ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

Bella- should i get the first aid kit

Mandi- no just call for a couple of ambualnces

Bella-right (walks away and calls for two ambulances)

Mandi is still chasing the boys and shooting wildly when the ambulance arrives...the boys are distracted and get shot in the ass...Mandi laughs the whole way to the hospital

Bella-Review please


	5. Author's Note

Ok I have updated my stories again. and checked all my reviews...in one review someone mentioned that they had an issue that i dont update freaquently...Well I update when I get reviews and when i have ideas so sorry if you are kept waiting. I am doing the best I can. I AM SORRY TO ANYONE AND EVERYONE THAT YOU HAVE TO WAIT AS I GET STORIES OUT...I PROMISE I WILL NOT STOP UPDATING ANYTIME SOON...I LOVE YOU GUYS...YOU ALL KEEP ME GOING...OK? SO PLEASE DONT HATE ME LIFE IS JUST GETTING IN THE WAY...I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO GET UPDATES POSTED AS SOON AS THEY ARE TYPED!!


End file.
